Over an 18 month period, the American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS) Black Church Project will develop a volunteer program that will place scientists at Black Churches that are interested in hosting biology/health education programs, particularly programs related to drug research. This program will be aimed at students in grades 4-9 and their parents or guardians and will (l) help them to understand research related to drug abuse and (2) provide them with information about careers in science, particularly careers in drug abuse research. The plan of action for development of the scientist volunteers program includes -- (1) development and pilot-testing of the volunteer program, (2) development and production of a career booklet with an emphasis on careers in drug research,, (3) use of the AAAS Health Connection manual which includes hands-on biology/health activities related to drug abuse, (4) and production of a video for dissemination to scientists and churches who are interested in starting biology/health-based programs in churches that serve the African-American community. Partners in this effort will include the Congress of National Black Churches, Project Spirit, Progressive National Baptist Convention, Purdue/Indiana University Interdenominational Churches for Educational Excellence, Atlanta Religious Mobilization Against Crime, Atlanta Black Churches - Black Colleges Coalition (which includes Spelman College, Norehouse College, Norris Brown College, and Clark-Atlanta University), the University of Alabama at Birmingham Church Coalition, and the Southeastern Region of the Church of God in Christ (COGIC) Denomination.